


every kiss begins with (T)K

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Day 3: “I told you this ages ago” + Love Languages + Favorite Kiss
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	every kiss begins with (T)K

“I told you this ages ago,” TK says as they’re lying in bed, arms and legs tangled so it’s hard to extricate one without jostling the other. 

Carlos snorts. “You did not. I would have remembered something this ridiculous.”

“Are you calling me saving someone’s life ridiculous, Carlos?” TK asks, an over the top huff mocking him.

“Babe, you perform the most crazy acts all the time. You pulled your stitches to save the bus driver after being shot, remember? Sometimes the moments start to blend, but I definitely would have remembered you getting yelled at by an old lady! You usually seem to have a way with them.”

“Carlos, we all thought she was dead. It stank in that apartment!” TK exclaims, affronted.

“It’s still hilarious to imagine Mr. Prettyboy being ganged up on by a grandma and her screaming bloody murder at you,” Carlos says with a laugh. 

TK opens his mouth again to defend himself, but Carlos replaces the words with his lips. This is a common occurrence, actually. And one of the many types of kisses that fill his life and rejuvenate his soul. 

Shutting up kisses when one of them, usually TK, is running his mouth, and Carlos wants to stop the ranting and raving. 

Heat of the moment kisses when Carlos can’t think of anything except for TK, hands blindly running up and down scorching skin. 

Neck kisses after a long day when TK’s scent in that spot he’s claimed as his is the only thing that can bring Carlos comfort.

Forehead kisses when TK is the one looking for solace in Carlos’ arms and is snuggled in close. 

Absent-minded kisses to ground them as they’re curled together under a blanket and watching a movie. 

Biting kisses against hips or collar bones as they remind each other who they belong to. 

Kisses hello and goodbye as they quickly pass each other to and from work. 

Knuckle kisses when they’re holding hands as they run errands or are just hanging out with the crew. 

Carlos feels like kisses with TK are a love language of their own that he could spend the rest of his life translating. He knows TK’s love language is physical touch, hands always seeing Carlos out like he’s a magnet. With his frenetic nature, the only time he seems a little calm is when his hands are interlaced with Carlos’ or his legs are twisted together between Carlos’ own, or any other form of interweaving. 

So laying in bed like this, TK is languid, his lithe body wrapped up with Carlos’. It’s not leading anywhere, though it easily could with a shift of hips or sleight of hand or their kiss becoming a little wetter and dirtier. 

The shut up kiss slowly becomes one of Carlos’ favorite kisses of all times.

The I love you kiss. The soft slide of lips as heartbeats sync up and the world fades around them. The flutter of lashes and hitch of breaths. The addictive sweetness as Carlos licks a roadmap to every secret inside TK’s mouth. That mouth that is tempting and sinful and impossible to deny. Time is at a standstill as they become one, on a molecular level.

These types of kisses are easily at the top of the list not only because of what they mean: a wordless i love you. But these kisses are Carlos’ favorite because of how they make him feel - taken care of, a feeling of being _known_ atom to atom - and how they taste of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This title came first and made me giggle the whole time #easilyamused  
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://enablelove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Stay safe and warm and love yourself too <3


End file.
